Caye Caulker
'Caye Caulker, Belize' ' Caye Caulker is located just inside the reef in northern Belize a few miles south of Ambergris Caye (San Pedro Town). It is favored by many for it's "go slow" lifestyle yet cosmopolitan flavor. No cars, no paved streets, no shoes, no shirt, no problem. The village is large enough however to provide most amenities (most being a relative term). ' Caye Caulker is not a port of entry. Open Street Map is here 'http://www.openstreetmap.org/#map=14/17.7488/-88.0177%7Chere 'Anchorage Most cruisers chose to anchor just off the village on the leeward side of the island far enough out to allow comfortable swing for their particular draft. The further into the bay one anchors the less wake from passing motorboats. At this writing the popular spot to tie dinghies seems to be at 88 deg. W Bar & Grill's dock just north of the large commercial pier (aka Back Bridge). Dinghies'' may be tied anywhere really but should be locked if unattended. All docks in Belize are technically owned by the Crown and are open to public use during daylight. You might also wish to tie at the "Lazy Lizard" at the Split (the large cut in the caye). Vessels drafting less than 4 1/2 ft. can even tie here if approaching from the west (depths subject to change). Some folks prefer to anchor in front of the village on the windward side and this is quite comfortable as the reef protects from ocean swell. All anchorages are sand and grass. ' '''Transportation The entire village is about a mile long so an easy walk most anywhere. Bicycles may be rented at numerous locations and are a good way to at least learn your way around. Golf carts with green license plates are taxis. Taxi fare should be $5 BZD ($2.50 USD) anywhere to anywhere. A good deal if you're carrying groceries. ' '''There is water taxi service to Belize City or San Pedro (and Chetumal, Mexico) provided by either of two services with piers on the front side near mid village. Tickets for Caye Caulker Water Taxi may be purchased at their dock and tickets for San Pedro Belize Express Water Taxi may be purchased from their office across Front Street from the Police Station. ' '''Commuter flights by prop plane to any Belize airport (including the international) and also Cancun or Merida, Mexico and Roatan, Honduras are available at the airstrip. Inquire online or at the airstrip. 'Healthcare' As the sign say "Please go slow, we have two cemetaries and no hospital". There is a full time doctor at the Clinic at the Community Center on Front Street. There is also a full time doctor with an office at the Pharmacy across the street from Chinatown Hotel & Grocery. 'Fuel' Gasoline and diesel are available at the fuel dock just south of Back Bridge. Depth at dockside is about 9 ft. Propane/Butane is available a little further south (see map). If coming by dinghy travel south from Back Bridge about 1/4 mile and look for large propane tanks about 200 ft. inland from a dock. Inquire at garage or large house further inland on same property. 'Groceries' Numerous convenience stores abound on the island but the two larger stores are ChinaTown and Chan's both on Middle Street. Sometimes the smaller shops will have items unavailable elsewhere however. Fresh fruit and veggies are also available at numerous vendors around town. ' 'Ice Ice is available by the bag at any grocer or by the bucket or cooler ($5 BZD) at Island Boy (M&N Hotel) 501-604-4128. Island Boy delivers ice anywhere on the island. 'Mail' Mail can be sent (or recieved general delivery) from the Post Office at the Community Center. Fed Ex and DHL must be sent or recieved at Tropic Air at the airstrip. 'Banking' Aside from a credit union only Atlantic Bank serves Caye Caulker. They have two 24/7 ATM's. These ATM's are often out of money by Sunday evening however. They have Western Union service as does Syd's Restaurant further south on Middle Street. 'Laundry' There are several laundry services around town and a self serve laundromat on Middle Street. Prices to have it done for you are about the same as self serve however as they line dry instead of using expensive gas. Drop off at Marie's across from Atlantic Bank. 'Trash' Trash may be taken to the Dump (see map) but is most easily taken there for a small fee by any of many trash men around town. Ask anyone to point one out. 'Internet' There are several internet shops around town with associated services. Free WiFi may be had at most restaurants or bars. Speeds vary as BTL charges them by speed. One of the fastest is at the Barrier Reef Sports Bar on Front Street. ' 'Veterinary 'The Caye Caulker Humane Society holds a clinic with a vet every Saturday from 9 to 11AM. CCHS is located on a side street on the north end of the island across from Wish Willies restaurant. Emergency service available, In quire locally. 'Marine Supplies and Hardware' Limited marine supplies are available at Marine Supply (about a block east of Back Bridge) Also several hardware stores around town. Caye Caulker Hardware is just south of marine supply above on Back Street. Also Madelin's Hardware at northern end of Front Street or Quan's at south end of Front Street. All very limited in general though. 'Happy Hour and Nightlife' Daytime favorites are the Lazy Lizard at the Split (about the only real swimming beach) or the Sports Bar (a largely expat haunt with a great Friday afternoon Jam) ''. ''88 West has a great Happy Hour. Evening fun often starts with the I & I Raggae Bar till midnight then Oceanside Nightclub till the wee hours. The entire list of course is quite lo eng. ' '